


in my memory

by mermaidsandswallows



Series: jazz au [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidsandswallows/pseuds/mermaidsandswallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble of Éponine and Combeferre. Told in five parts.</p><p>Set a couple of years before made of stardust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my memory

**Author's Note:**

> it was happy until it got sad

**i.**

Most people assume Éponine asked first. The fearless Éponine just walked up to an unsuspecting Combeferre and laid it all out on the table.  _Go out with me._ He couldn’t resist her womanly charm and the rest was history. At least, for a couple of years.

Combeferre had realized he was in love with Éponine five years into their friendship. They started hanging out together and more often than not alone, without the presence of either Enjolras or Courfeyrac.

She didn’t understand her own feelings until he left a bouquet of flowers on top of her desk.

Courfeyrac laughed for ten minutes straight until Éponine got up and punched him, bruising his eye, and Enjolras paused for a split second to see what the commotion was before returning to his work. Éponine stared at him for a good while, wondering how dense their great and mighty leader could be, and finally turned to face Combeferre.

“So…” She crossed her arms, leaning against the desk.

“So.”

“Everything’s making sense now.” A smile crept on her face before breaking out into a grin. Combeferre’s smile nearly matched her own.

She gripped his shirt and dragged him outside to make out.

**ii.**

Enjolras didn’t realize they were a thing, even when he shoved his way past them while they were about to go on a date. It was a sight to behold, with half a donut hanging from his mouth and papers flying everywhere from his satchel. Éponine couldn’t help but laugh, but her grip on Combeferre’s hand stayed sure and tight. His eyes briefly glanced at their hands and he poorly enunciated a  _goodbye_  before rushing out of the building.

He walked in on their date, hours later, and wondered where Courfeyrac was for the longest time. Neither of them had the heart to tell him.

The truth came out a few weeks later. Bahorel made some comment that prompted Éponine to smack him upside the head, and Enjolras  _finally_ asked what all the fuss was about.

Courfeyrac was doubled up and wheezing from laughter.

**ii** **i.**

They exchanged “I love you”s on their first year anniversary. Éponine claimed to forget the date, and Combeferre was known to never miss any detail. She was counting the days until and he completely forgot about it in the midst of finals.

She cooked with minimal damage — finally, something she could do better than Enjolras — and he played the accordion for her. Things were serious until Éponine determined a pillow fight would make things so much better. Soon enough, loose feathers were floating in the air and both of them were laughing.  It had been the most fun she had in ages.

**iv** **.**

The last time they slept together was a year and a half into the relationship.

It was more of a stress relief than anything.

**v.**

Éponine decided that they needed a break a few weeks shy of their two-year anniversary. Combeferre quietly agreed.

They didn’t talk to each other for a month before Éponine gave him a gentle nudge on the shoulder, a kiss on the cheek, and a firm  _thank you_. He smiled and the two of them started chatting as if nothing had happened between them for the past two years. She sat on his desk as per usual and started talking, using intricate hand motions.

Life resumed as normal.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is princessjehan ~


End file.
